Caster Classes
Playing as a ''Primal Caster'' This role will definitely feel over-powered in lower-level campaigns, and that’s doubly true if playing through stock content tuned to the D&D Challenge Rating system. Naturally, as levels climb, so do the stakes and the challenges – but in this campaign, the idea isn't simply climbing to the climax of a single boss fight, but rather clearing a series of unrelated bosses. The larger narrative is to make Faerûn safe for civilization, or at least reduce the threat down to the normal, criminal activity and thoughtless idiocy that civilization normally brings on itself. As Stonehearth grows, so do its targets. The characters will ultimately face opponents whose combat abilities are outside normal game mechanics. In those cases, such as facing down a series of primordials, the party has to last long enough to bring more creative solutions – and that survival is contingent on creative high-level magic. Ultimately, the caster is given more because they are asked to do more. Narrative Preparation Counts... Stonehearth has their own internal, modular academies, including "hubs" in Baldur’s Gate and another in North Point, but those are strictly for people within the greater organization. This includes the House political unit, the ArCorps or Arms, or the Merchant Company (SMC). This is specifically to teach people the method for employing or activating the primal (raw) magic method, but there is a complex code of conduct that is geas-enforced. There are more accessible academies and schools through the marquisate, though they too follow a code of conduct, often with the application of the geas (especially if they teach spells that are considered sensitive or a security risk). This includes the Mageweave academy, the only raw magic school of comparable quality and reputation (and their geas-enforced code is allegedly stricter than Stonehearth). Where the character trains into primal method can count in game terms, opening doors and in some cases, painting targets on characters, especially campaigns, scenarios or situations that transpire in the Marquisate. Primal Casting Primer Not all academies of magic are created equal. That was true of the Weave-based schools and it's true of the Primal schools as well. Geography is life, and where that school is will have as much effect on which schools are taught and how well as much as anything else. Within the Sword Coast, there’s a reason Stonehearth casting is as coveted as it is. They have an insiders view, a place where they are developed, where the employers invests in the employee. Together, the House is going to change the world. All somebody needs to do is... get in. Good luck with that. Others, especially those at the edge of the Marquisate, can provide basic raw access, allowing casters to bypass the weave when drawing power. This will bypass certain weave-based conditions and limitations, including triggering wild magic zones, divine limitations and similar. Within that spectrum of Primal casting ability are licensed, authorized schools that may include the three basic Primal caster feats: Constructive Retention, Regenerative Energization and Progressive Memorization. Primal Casting-Associated Feats Each of these feats are specifically instructed and not normally “instinctive” points of knowledge. That is, unless the’ve gone to Primal Magic school, they’re not going to discover these by accident. Constructive Retention Primal Casting allows permanent memorization of spells. Regenerative Energization Expended spell slots will naturally recharge in a number of turns equal to the level of the slot. There is also an Epic-level version of this feat. Progressive Memorization A side-effect of Constructive Retention, Primal casters may train to memorize twice the number of spells. Demands Primal Casting takes a deft touch, with a certain perspective of physics beyond the Weave. Primal casters have two spell-related traits: their normal, casting-dependent primary – and Intelligence. The Intelligence level dictates maximum primal-based casting capacity. The spell level cap for primal casting is half the intelligence. For example: An 18 Intelligence caps Spell Level at 9, a 16 Intelligence caps Spell Level at 8, etc. Note: like Karsus before the fall, primal casting is not limited to level 9 spells… Given normal Wizard Intelligence progression, this isn’t an issue… except they need a complementary Wisdom score. See the “Wizard” notes below for more details. Primal casting is known to be tremendously demanding in this respect, and tremendously dangerous as well. Because of this, and as most don’t have access to easy, reliable IQ metrics, Stonehearth, Mageweave and reputable (licensed) instructors and academies will screen applicants with a battery of tests. Those unfit to learn primal casting, especially at non-Stonehearth schools, will often injure themselves or others as they attempt to learn the system. Roleplaying character creation, PCs may often hear they have some growing to do (or simply that they’re not worthy, depending on where they’re instructed). Also note that most who go through instruction will never need to progress to upper levels. Risks The risk of Spell Failure in primal casting isn't any more than Weave-based casting. Rolling a "1" is still rolling a "1", but in the Rules as Written, that's not an automatic catastrophic fail. Tables vary and this should be worked out between the DM and players ahead of gaming to make certain of fair and consistent application. However, for the primal system, a "1" does represent a risk, though there is predictability in the results. See: the Triple-1 rule. A Primal Note: none of the classes, including the primary casting classes, are required to actually wield primal magic in this campaign. It's perfectly reasonable to roll a character that's either in the sphere of Stonehearth or immediately adjacent and still benefit enough to have increased scores and opportunities. Primary Casting Classes Cleric Divine casting in Faerûn has normalized, as has weave casting, but around Stonehearth, there’s been an evolution and they’re never going back. This is true for clerics, druids and now priests who channel the unfiltered planar energy. For the subclasses "of the Light," their morality is ethics, and their divine power is the totality of the universe itself. The "overgod" Ao might somewhat qualify, but practitioners of the light only regard Ao with the passing regard that Ao regards mortals. The Clerics of the Light follow similar paths and protocols of more traditional divine casters, but their methods are directly powered by planar energy in a manner inspired by the primal arcane tap. More recently, a meditation method has been discovered that allows the traditional divine casters, including those whose spells are granted by a specific god, to be charged and recharged via primal channeling. Given the divine source of the spells, this is controversial but not technically forbidden by laws of metaphysics. No place is it more controversial than in clerics of arcane portfolios, such as Mystra or Azuth. There, it varies from sect to sect, with some followers of Mystra sworn to fight this raw magic abomination and other followers with primal proof that this is the way of the future. Note that Clerics of the Light are "of the light," not "of the plane of positive energy." A little like the imbalance between the matter and antimatter, Life As We Know It tends to lean into the positive energy. Likewise, practitioners of the light lean into the positive side, but they are not forbidden from using negative should the situation call for it. * Clerics of the light learn to cast "Detect Good and Evil" (detect outsider/consecration/desecration) at will as a magical effect rather than a spell. * Clerics of magic can detect magic at will in a spell-like ability. Ability Score note: ''A cleric’s primary casting trait is Wisdom, but to wield Primal magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. '''Sorcerer' Sorcery itself is a risky condition. Whether from a touch of dragonblood in their heritage or simply being touched by the universe itself, magic runs through them. Traditionally, their study is internal, learning to grasp and wield the gift (or curse) that they bear. Some sorcerers have studied ancient tomes of channeling, but their powers still come from weave, right at the edges of edges of wild magic. Wild magic, however, is not raw magic. Cultural Growth * Halruaa was traditionally pro-wizard and very anti-sorcerer. This went as far back as their Netherese roots of studying the Nether Scrolls. * During the time of the Spellplauge, once they were in Abeir, the propensity for magic but lack of any Weave had a profound effect on them: the majority of Halruaa evolved into wild mage sorcerers. While this didn't preclude wizard study, it did reverse previous prejudices (and opened the door to wider acceptance on several social fronts). * Halruaa continues a love-hate relationship with practitioners of primal magic (out of pride, if nothing else). The ArCorps worked with the quickly-transforming Halruaans, learning the roots of the transformation – and the causes and processes of sorcery activations in general. The discovery-invention of Primal Sorcery has only amplified the love-hate dichotomy. Becoming a Primal Sorcerer * Sorcery isn't learned, it's inherited or stumbled into. Primal Sorcery changed that... * Similar to the attenuation process of wandism, Primal Sorcery is now a teachable casting method. It doesn't need the scholarship of wizardry, and it doesn't have the raw primal flexibility because of that, but for those who need a particular retinue of spells on rapid-fire, its power is unsurpassed. Tapping the Primal Source * The Primal Feat of Constructive Retention does nothing for a sorcerer, but the Regenerative Energization and Progressive Memorization feats are both applicable. Primal Control of Wild Magic * In the event of a wild magic surge, a Primal Sorcerer-3+ will instinctively feel what is about to happen and may choose to dissipate it. * On a natural crit, a Primal Sorcerer-6+ or better may choose an appropriate Wild Magic surge. ** They may also choose to dissipate it. Ability Score note: ''A sorcerer’s primary trait is Charisma, but to wield Primal magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. '''Warlock' Warlocks rely on a tricky conduit to energy, where even a pact-magic source traditionally channels through the weave. Is it possible to have a Primal warlock? Yes, but so far, the only type relies on “patrons” that are the primal planes themselves. These are infinitely mysterious and extremely powerful. Metaphysics of Planar Energy * The planes are conscious in a fashion, insofar as their energy flows through the prime material plane and warlocks become attuned to seeing it. * When it flows, it's a "good thing." When it's jumbled or stopped, it's a bad thing. * Life needs both to maintain the balance or toxic effects quickly build. Planar Energy in the Prime Material * Acts of creation not only channel positive energy, they tend to generate new positive energy. Positive energy tends to dissipate quickly, though an excess can burn or even explode. * The natural forces of entropy tend to attract and generate new negative energy. Acts of destruction massively amplify negative energy. Negative energy is not quite a mirror opposite of positive energy, and as such, negative energy tends to pool and multiply in the Prime Material. Excess negative burns (like freezer-burn) and can even implode. Primal Warlock Paths * Primal Warlocks healthiest choice is Curator of Balance, but many have specialized in the Positive Energy Plane, and (because warlocks), a few more in the Negative Energy Plane as well. * Primal Warlocks can also choose Ultima Arcanus, which attunes to the sub-plane of raw magic. Listening to the "voice of a plane" takes an epic level of patience; rushing will make the madness of the Far Realms seem tame in comparison. Summoning * A warlock may summon elementals, positive, negative or pure-magic, depending on their specialty. Attenuations * Warlocks on both sides of the positive/negative coin learn to cast "Detect Good and Evil" (detect outsider/consecration/desecration) at will as a magical effect rather than a spell. * Ultima Arcanus warlocks can detect magic as a magical effect rather than a spell Alternate Patrons * Unlike clerics, who may follow a particular deity and still use primal methods, the channeling method between non-divine patrons and a warlock precludes primal techniques. A warlock with a divine patron is called a "cleric."Ability Score note: ''A warlock’s primary is Charisma, but to wield Primal magic, they need an Intelligence score just as high. '''Wizards' Allies near and far, as well as opponents, follow the standard D&D/D20 template for creating a wizard. A wizard whose development has been influenced by Primal Magic will be recognizable as a classic D&D class, but the evolution is significant. * Check "[[Rise to the Calling|'Rise to the Calling']]" for a walkthrough on how one player went through the process of building a Primal-touched Wizard in this campaign. Key Considerations: * Primal wizard education is not cheap. As a role-playing element, the background is critical to the motivation and capacity of the character. Even those who have money are still making a significant investment, but those who don't have money either quest and come back or they enter into a service contract. This may have a significant spin on campaign plot developments as the game goes on... * Aspiring wizards who don't have the money are more likely they'll take up cheaper Weave casting training (or become a wandist in some mode). Learning weave casting now does not preclude primal casting later. * The education will determine which of the three feats are available (not all are available from every school), and the feats are modular: one can be learned, then return to learn others later. * Similarly, those same schools and academies may train users in other other feats and features, such as Ritual Casting (primal caster may cast any memorized spell as a ritual), and Empowered Evocation (adding an Intelligence modifier to damage rolls on evocation spells). Ability Score note: * A wizard’s primary stat is Intelligence, so their capacity to grasp the physics of magic is already there, but they need a Wisdom score just as high. This is a reflection of all the peripheral knowledge that affects the cast but usually remains at an intangible, instinctive level. The brain needs to process these collateral points on autopilot. Civilian primal wizard class (including private military contractors, a.k.a.; adventurers): * The [[Class: Wizard (PMC)|'Primal Magic Wizard']] build template. * This is the non-ArCorps, non-Mageweave civilian primal wizard class build. This covers about 90% of the Marquisate wizards. There is a House Stonehearth version that kicks up the Primal Wizards even more... * The ArCorps: the Stonehearth Arcane Corps is where it all starts. Tapping raw, sub-weave magic is what empowers this moment beyond Toril's Age of Reason and into the realm of legend. For those who can handle it, this is power manifest. * That other 10% is the significant wizard bloc of ArCorps/Mageweave engineers, technicians, scientists and soldiers that are engaged in either SMC commercial-confidential work or fully classified House (government) assignments. Category:Player-Character Notes‏‎